A ninjago Christmas
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: Well ,i decided to make a ninjago Christmas short...although it may not be all that short. Story is WAY better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Since Xmas is coming soon, I am writing a Christmas short story! Hope you like!**

Alexa POV:

Well my favorite holiday came around again. Christmas. Man, I loved this holiday! Me and the team were decorating the ship. I brought another box of Christmas decorations on deck. "Alright, I think this is the last one" "Alright. After this, we can rest inside" "Good. It's cold out here" Even though I wasn't wearing my ninja suit, and I had my sweater on, it was still pretty chilly. There wasn't any snow though, so that was a bust. But hey, only 2 more days till Christmas right? I opened the box and brought out a string of lights.

Before I hung them up, I noticed Riley leaning against the mast. I put them down and walked over to him, but not before I grabbed something else form the box. "Riley?" He brought his head up. "Yeah?" "You okay?" "Yeah" "You seem upset" "No it's just…never mind. You don't need to worry about it" I smiled and walked up to his side. I held the mistletoe over us and kissed his cheek. "C'mon, get in the spirit. I need some help with decorations" I put it down and walked over to the box.

I took the lights out. "Well, where are we hanging them?" I smiled. "Well, we need someone on top of the mast…"

Violet POV:

I love Christmas. I loved to decorate! I held the string of lights up. "Ready Tyler?" He twirled his staff. "Ready Violet" I tossed them up and he fired some star gems. The held the lights in place. "There. That looks perfect" "Yep" I looked around, then shivered. "Alright, let's head in for now and warm up" "I could go for that" We walked in and sat in the game room. Daniel was in there, doing the indoor decorations. "Nice job Daniel" He turned and smiled. "Thank you very much Violet"

Alexa and Riley started to laugh in the hallway. "Oh Hannah!" "That's new" "Make fun all you want" "You know Daniel is in there" They walked in. "What's going on?" "Hannah is trying something new on" "C'mon Hannah" She walked in…oh Daniel's expression was priceless.

She was wearing a little Santa girl dress that stopped at the thighs and with sleeves. She wore Santa boots that came a little bit above her knees. Her hair was pulled back and she wore a Santa hat on. "Well?" "Very nice" "That's wonderful Hannah" Daniel couldn't speak. I resisted laughing. Wait till her dad sees her.

Daniel POV:

Hannah looked…wow. I couldn't find any words, I just stood there speechless. Hannah giggled. She looked at the corner of the room. "No tree yet?" "No not yet. But don't worry we'll get one" She noticed me and waved. I snapped back into reality and waved back smiling. She giggled. Riley at down and Alexa sat down next to him. "Man it is cold out there" "But no snow" Alexa laughed. Sam and Sophia walked in. "Hey guys" "Hey. How are decorations doing?" "We're going to warm up, then go back out" "We'll help you" "Thanks Sam" "Well, Christmas will be fun this year" "Just like every"

Riley POV:

Alexa lied down and set her head on my lap. "So Riley. What all did you do at Christmas with your family?" "Ah not much. But I was happy wither way" She smiled. Sophia straightened up. "Oh yeah. I found something. Hold on" She left the room. "What do you think she found?" "Who knows" Alexa sat up. Sophia came in with 2 microphones and a small karaoke machine. "How about this?" "Alright Sophia" "Good thinking"

She plugged it in. "Okay, who wants to sing first?" "I think Alexa should" "Yeah Alexa" She sighed and smiled. "Fine, but I pick the song" She got up and took a microphone. She looked through the songs on it. "Ah here" She hit the play button.

Alexa POV:

Yeah, they pushed me up there, but I don't mind. I hit the play button and it started.

_Last Christmas _

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby do you recognize me?_

_Well it's been a year it doesn't surprise me_

_Happy Christmas_

_I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying "I love you" I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_A crowded room friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice_

_My god I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man under cover but_

_you tore me apart_

_Ooooh_

_Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A man under cover but you tore me apart_

_Maybe next year I'll give it to someone_

_I'll give it to someone special._

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone_

_I'll give it to someone special._

"Alright Alexa!" I smiled. "Okay one more" I looked through then smiled. "Hannah ,catch" I threw the other microphone at her. She caught it and smiled. I waved her over and she came over. I showed her the song and she nodded. I hit the play button.

_All I want for Christmas is you (duet)_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There's just one thing I need _

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree _

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_All I want for Christmas is... _

_You_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_There's just one thing I need _

_I don't care about the presents _

_Underneath the Christmas tree _

_I don't need to hang my stocking _

_There upon the fireplace _

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day _

_I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_All I want for Christmas is you _

_You baby_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas _

_I don't even wish for snow _

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting _

_Underneath the mistletoe _

_I won't make a list and send it _

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick _

_I won't even stay awake to _

_Hear those magic reindeers click _

_'Cause I just want you here tonight _

_Holding on to me so tight _

_What more can I do _

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you _

_(A)Ooh baby _

_All the lights are shining _

_So brightly everywhere _

_And the sound of children's _

_Laughter fills the air _

_And everyone is singing _

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing _

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need _

_Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas _

_This is all I'm asking for _

_I just want to see my baby _

_Standing right outside my door _

_Oh I just want you for my own _

_More than you could ever know _

_Make my wish come true _

_Baby all I want for Christmas is... _

_You_

We smiled and were a bit out of breath. Yes, this Christmas in going to be fun.

**Well chapter 1! And if you read my latest chapter of 'The gold ninja', I said I would post a link to the website to the saying of the continuation of ninjago. Well, of some reason, it won't so I will do something different. I will post the link of the place where I got the link…yeah I know confusing. But anyway, I hope you liked, and Merry Christmas! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Well I posted the link…it did not work so you'll just have to look it up. To make things easier, it's a poster of Zane. Anyway, hope you like! Review!**

_The next day_

Hannah POV:

I thought the little Santa dress was cute. It fits in to the holiday. But I saw Daniel's expression. I resisted laughing. I just…hope the gift I got him is okay. I don't know if he'll like it. But Christmas is tomorrow. And maybe he'll like it. But we got the tree in and while the others were on deck doing last minute decorations, I was decorating the tree. I liked decorating the tree, it's fun. I placed the ordainments on, then felt a jerk. The ladder started to fall! "Whoa!"

Then it stopped. "Hannah, are you okay?" Daniel. "Yeah, thanks. That would have hurt" He smiled. He handed me an ordainment that fell out of my hand. "Thanks. Hold the ladder?" "Of course" I smiled. He's so sweet and kind. Oh, who's to say that he'll like my gift! "There" I put the silver star on top and got down. "Thanks Daniel" "No trouble" I saw a spare Santa hat. I picked it up and put it on his head. "There" He smiled.

Violet POV:

Well, we're done with decorating. Maybe we'll get lucky and it will snow later tonight. I sighed and saw my breath in front of me. It was cold. I rubbed my arms. It seemed Tyler wasn't bothered like this. "Hey Tyler" Alexa asked as we headed back in. "How come you don't as cold as us?" "Easy. I've lived most of my life in a cold environment. So it doesn't bother me much" I smiled. He was just…so smart.

We walked in. Hannah brought her head up and Daniel had a Santa hat on. "Oh good you're here. Ready?" "Yeah, we're ready" She plugged in the tree. "Oh Hannah!" "Well done!" She smiled. Hannah always had an eye for decoration. Alexa and Riley sat down on the couch and she kind of nestled into his arm. "Well, what now?" My aunt and Sarah walked in. "You kids bored?" "Uh huh" "Well don't worry" "Yeah, things will brighten up"

_Few hours later_

Riley POV:

After everyone went to bed, I couldn't sleep. I tried, but I couldn't. I sighed and sat up. I quietly got up and walked down the hallway. I went in the game room and sat down on the couch. I stared at the Christmas tree. Why was I always depressed at this time of year? Sure it's been several years since… "Riley?" I looked up and the doorway. "Alexa. What are you doing up?" "I just…couldn't sleep. What about you?" "Couldn't sleep" She walked over and sat by me.

"Riley, you're upset. What's wrong?" "Nothing. You don't have to worry" "Tell me?" "No" "Please?" "No" She leaned closer to me. "Please" She asked in a dreamy tone. "Oh no, you are not pulling this on me again" She did the same thing near her birthday to find out what she was getting. She smiled. "Looks like you've learned my tricks" I smiled. She still leaned closer, but I leaned in as well. Our lips met in the middle. I never thought I would be with Alexa. We hated each other when we first met. But…we've come closer.

She drew back a bit. "You're really something Riley, you know that?" "Yeah, back at you" She did a small laugh. She then nestled into my arm. "C'mon Alexa, don't fall asleep on me" She smiled. "Too late" I smiled. I got comfortable. Looks like we'll spend most of the night on the couch.

* * *

I woke up for some reason. I tried to lift my head and realized why. Alexa had moved up and had her head nestled by my neck. I smiled and stroked her hair lightly. Her dark chocolate colored hair went with her somewhat deep blue eyes. She shifted a bit and got a bit more comfortable. I looked at the clock. 4:15. Oh thank god. I woke up before any of the others saw us. I shook Alexa's shoulder a bit. "C'mon Alexa" "Mm, I don't wanna" "C'mon, we have to get in our beds before the others see us" She sighed. "Alright" She sat up a bit and rubbed her eyes. "C'mon" I stood up and held my hand out. She took it and stood up.

Alexa POV:

Riley we upset about something. But my ways with him didn't work anymore. We walked down the hallway hand in hand. We stopped at our rooms. "Riley" He looked at me. "Will you tell me what's wrong?" He sighed. "Sorry Alexa. I just…can't" He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep tight" "You too" He let go and walked into his room. Oh Riley. Why can't you tell me?

**Okay, sorry about the delay. I didn't mean for that to take long. But I hoped you liked! Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Okay I woke up to the most amazing thing…snow! Now I know that I might be making a fairly big deal, but hey, we haven't had snow in years! So don't judge me. Review!**

Hannah POV:

I lazily opened my eyes, then sat up. "Guys" They were all still asleep. I hopped down. "Guys?" I sighed. I took a deep breath. "GUYS!" That woke them up. I was told that I was loud. "Hannah?" "C'mon, don't you realize what day it is?" Alexa started to chuckle. "Hannah, you are always like this" They started to get out of bed.

When we got into the hallway, the guys were coming out. "Morning" "Hey. We heard Hannah yell, so we figured that it was time to get up" We walked into the game room. We had to wait for everyone else to get up. "Do you think it snowed?" "No, it doesn't feel any colder" Then our parents and everyone came in. "Well, looks like you all are up" "Something tells me that Hannah woke you all up" My dad did a small smile. "Bite me" He laughed.

No one's POV:

They now had a way to do presents on Christmas. The gave one certain present to one certain person. And it worked, everyone was happy. Riley gave his present to Alexa. She opened it and it was a block of light grey stone that was carved in the curved shape of a wave. She knew what it was by the texture of the rock. "Aw, Riley!" "What is it?" "A grinding stone. It helps with sharping weapons, and it's a nightmare to sharpen mine" She took out her fans and opened them. She ran each blade through it's own wave. "Oh Riley, it' perfect!"

Tyler gave his to Violet. She opened it and it was a laptop. "Tyler, this is cool" "And watch this. May I see it?" She handed to him and he started it up. He it a few keys. "Alright, place your thumb on the mouse pad" When she did, it glowed green. "What happened?" "Watch" He hit one key, a random key, and it shut off. "Touch sensor" Violet's face lit up. "Here" He gave it back and she hit a key and it lit up. "Oh Tyler!" "And you can set it up with a password and everything" "Oh Tyler, you found something Alexa proof!" "Darn"

Hannah gave hers to Daniel. "I don't know if you'll like it" Daniel opened it. It was a white cook book that said '101 recipes' and in Hannah's perfect handwriting under it 'For a nindroid' Daniel smiled. "Hannah, it's perfect" "I knew you're good at this stuff, but it took me a long time to find recipes that you didn't know" He ran his hand across the binding. It was perfect

Sophia held a small present for Sam. She handed it to him. When he opened it and pulled out a gear. "It's a gear" Sam gasped. "Not just any gear. It's a 44 inch long, 3 inch diameter caliber gear! I needed one! Sophia, how did you know?" "Well, after talking to your sister for a bit, I then made a brave decision to go to your grandparent's junkyard" "Sophia, thanks so much!"

Alexa POV:

During all the festivities, I saw Riley leave. I grabbed my present for him and followed. He went in his room. I walked in. He leaned against the wall. "Riley? What's wrong?" He sighed. "I…always get upset around this time…ever since…" "Riley, you can tell me" He took a deep breath. "My dad" Oh man. I forgot that Riley's dad passed away from a sickness. "Riley…I'm sorry…" "Alexa, me and my dad loved this holiday. We would joke around and help my mom, more or less on the help. But…after he died…it wasn't the same" I walked towards him.

I held my present out to him. "Alexa…" "Just open it" He took it and he carefully unwrapped it. It was a picture in a frame of him and his dad. "Alexa…" "I called your mom and she sent this to me" He smiled. "Alexa thank you" I then did a chuckle. "And she wants you to remember the good times of this year" He did a small laugh. "Yeah that's mom" "Maybe you should call" He straightened up. "I will" He gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks"

Riley POV:

Alexa's right. I walked up to the brig so I could talk to my mom. I called her. "_Hello?" _"Hey mom" _"Riley. Merry Christmas sweetheart" _"Merry Christmas. You okay?" _"Yes. I was getting ready to head out for a family party" _"Okay. I'm glad you're doing okay. Mom, I want to say…thanks" There was silence. _"Riley, don't worry. Your father would be very proud of you" _I smiled. "I know" _"Riley…I love you, hun" _"You too mom" "_Merry Christmas" _"Merry Christmas" I heard her line hang up. I placed the phone back and smiled.

Daniel POV:

I couldn't give her my gift now! She gave me a great one! While the others were celebrating the holiday, I snuck out. I stood in the door frame that led up to the deck. I sighed and I saw my breath. "Daniel?" I turned and Hannah walked up to me in her Santa dress, complete with hat and shoes. "Hannah" I hid the gift behind my back. "What do you have?" "Nothing" She waked up to me and stared at me with her green eyes. I swallowed.

"Ha!" She grabbed it. "Hey!" She turned before I could grab it and she opened it. She gasped. She pulled out a dark metal heart necklace. "Daniel" "I know! It's terrible after what you gave me!" I leaned against the frame again. "Daniel…I love it!" Huh? She walked over and stood by me. "Daniel…thank you"

Hannah POV:

How could he think that I wouldn't like it? I took a small glance up and gasped. Daniel looked up and turned 3 different shades of red. There was mistletoe over us. I looked at Daniel as he looked at me. I felt myself blush and he looked away a bit. I bit my lip, knowing what I would do.

"Hannah-"He turned, but never finished what he said. I kissed him, a real kiss. I meant for it to be quick, but it lasted longer. Even though he was a robot, he felt like a real human being. I drew back and he had a complete look of surprise. I giggled and walked down to my room. Best Christmas ever.

**Well, it's done! And I meant for this to be yesterday, but I spent my whole day who my family and was lazy that night. But who kind of cheered at that HannahxDaniel moment? I know I would have. Anyway, I will continue working on my 'Gold ninja'. Happy holidays! And happy New Year! **


End file.
